


And Why Him?

by AkiroAku



Category: Immortals (2011)
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiroAku/pseuds/AkiroAku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And why him? His daughter asked him once of the boy, Theseus. Why influence him, above all others? Why indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Why Him?

"And why him?" Athena the Goddess of Wisdom would ask such a question. Any other time I would have thought that question to be a simple one. He does not fear death, nor pain, defeat or ridicule. He fears only the failure to defend that which he holds so dear...his loved ones. Perhaps it was this and also knowing that the mortals would follow him anywhere, that led me to choose him. Even from a young age, he cared not for what others thought of him, only that his beloved mother was treated kindly and with respect. He readily trained to be a soldier, not for glory or fortune or even for power, but merely to ensure the safety of his mother, the center of his world. But deep down, I knew it was more than this. He was divine.

From the very beginning, Theseus had a beauty about him, that I could see even from the heavens. His strength and force of will, engrained in him even from before his birth, was awe inspiring to me. He went on with his life, day by day, working to provide for home and hearth, tending lovingly to his mother and never once did he complain about his lot in life or the circumstance of his creation. He simply excepted it as a fact of his life and moved on, with his head held high, never asking for anything that he could not get for himself. Yes, he was a man without faith in the gods or even fate itself, but his faith in himself was unshakeable. But as he grew older and stronger, more confident, there was another change. Something that stirred my own blood. I don't know what it was that made me look at him in such a way. Where once I saw a boy, I now saw a man. More beautiful than any other before him. To want him as a man had certainly come as a surprise to me. I had always preferred women romantically and never once saw a man as a lover. But it was different with Theseus. He would be more than the one to lead us into battle against the titans. He would lead himself to my arms and lead me to the highest plains of pleasure and desire that I could ever hope to reach. Let him find his pleasure in the Oracle Phaedra for a night. I will even grant him a son for his union to carry on his bloodline. It matters not what she gives him, the tender touches, passionate kisses, or the intense pleasure he may find between her thighs. He would find an ecstasy never know before, a pleasure in his blood not even the sweet heavenly ambrosia could offer, when I brought him to my bed.

I needed for Theseus to prove me right in having faith in him and in mankind. I needed for him to prove that he was worthy of being my chosen mortal to the other gods. I knew he could complete this quest I had put forth for him and save not only mankind but the Gods as well. But the others failed to heed my warning not to interfere in the affairs of man and proceeded to aid Theseus at every turn. To have to strike down my own son had broken my heart beyond measure, despite what the law had dictated. He had to prove me right. After the loss of my son, Theseus had to prove me right to have faith in him. To have faith in mankind. I could not let my broken heart remain unjustified at this extent.

The fight against the titans had been hellish to say the least. If Aries had been with us I believe the out come would have been better in our favor. Having almost lost Athena had been even more devastating to me than losing Aries. Every thing I had done, from training Theseus to upholding the law, I had done it all for the sake of mankind. For a brief moment, as I watched the life draining out of Athena, I contemplated forsaking mankind, leaving with Athena and leaving mankind to its fate. "Father. Do not forsake mankind." A simple request from my most favored child, who only ever cared for the mortals we watched over. But to risk what was left of my family, to risk Posidens' life, to bury my other children beneath the mountain was a great deal to ask. I take what is left of my family and look down to see Theseus fall, having finally defeated Hyperion. I would take him with me. He would take his place with us, by my side as a god. He lived a just life and died a righteous and honorable death and had earned his place beside me. And in time, he would come to see me as I saw him. And perhaps, he would finally make me see for myself, why I truly chose him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first Fanfic on this site! Comments are not only welcomed, they are greatly appreciated. Any mistakes are my own and I'm sorry for them. I look over these at least 3 or 4 times but I still miss some things. Happy reading!!


End file.
